


A Forgotten Room

by NymeriaSparks (orphan_account)



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: :(, Angst, Death, Implied Character Death, Sad, death. mention, im sorry, remembering dead people, tw death, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NymeriaSparks
Summary: Thought of some angst at 2 a.m. and knew y'all would need it. :)Im tagging all warnings but just in case you don't read them, tw mentions of death+implied death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Forgotten Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverthecat/gifts).



> Dedicated to silverthecat because she was the one who got me into the JSE egos and jacksepticeye in general and honestly she's just amazing all around

What's that in the corner?  
That cape- a costume?  
Only the memory of a long-gone hero  
Whose smile could light an entire room.  
  
What do I spy on the wall?  
A medical school diploma written in.. crayon?  
A joke? No, only the pride of a warrior,  
A warrior who fought to save everyone within a world of chaos- refused to die and pressed on.  
  
What's in this closet, a mask?  
Bank robbery, or perhaps a child's playset?  
Far from it, merely the uniform of a practiced expert  
Whose magic was used to protect.  
  
Oh, in the drawer?  
The picture frame, with the placeholder, with a nice family smiling with one hiding a frown?  
The last known happiness in a broken father's soul.  
I hope Stacy's happy now.  
  
Turn back to the man in the corner,  
Whose presence tinges everything green as the back of a turtle.  
Eyes demand an answer and he simply informs you:  
" _No one but I is eternal_."


End file.
